Electronic commerce, buying and selling by electronic means, has become commonplace in modern society. With the continued expansion of the World Wide Web, electronic commerce has become feasible for any person or organization with a computer. For several reasons, more and more people are choosing to transact business, e.g., shopping or paying bills, from a computer. One reason consumers are attracted to Internet commerce is because Internet based businesses typically offer items at discounted prices. Another reason is that the Internet is accessible twenty-four hours a day, enabling the consumer to transact business, e.g., shop, at their convenience.
The payment means for many consumer electronic purchases is a credit card. The credit card represents a prearranged credit account held by an account holder and issued by a Financial Institution, the account owner. In one scenario, the account holder makes an electronic purchase with a merchant, using a credit card. The merchant submits the purchase request to a credit card company for purchase authorization. The credit card company then authorizes or denies the credit card transaction with the merchant. If the purchase is approved, the prearranged credit account is debited in the amount of the purchase. In such a scenario, the authorization conducted by the credit card company may involve a third party account security system, which verifies the purchase with the account holder.
Credit cards offer many advantages to account holders. For example, people having access to a credit card may spend less time at the bank, as well as, balancing checking and savings accounts. In addition, a credit card eliminates the need to carry large sums of cash. Further, purchase approval is automated when using a credit card while purchase approval with check or money order is delayed. Therefore, when making a purchase by phone or mail order, using a credit card eliminates the delay associated with sending payment through the mail.
As a result of increased electronic commerce, credit card security has become a major concern for account owners and account holders. Some account holders are leery of making credit card purchases over the Internet for fear of interception and unauthorized use of their credit card account. These fears are justified because the language in which most Internet web pages are written, HyperText Markup Language (HTML), uses vulnerable methods of transferring information.
To combat Internet security issues, some merchant networks utilize encryption techniques to secure transactions made over the Internet. This offers little comfort to the concerned consumer, because such encryption techniques may be deciphered by sophisticated criminals. Further, even if the transmission of the credit card number is secure, the card number is still stored on the receiving computer, and could be stolen by breaking into that computer. Additionally, credit card numbers can be stolen directly from the card by such devices as pocket scanners.
Some commercial accounts, e.g., checking accounts, offer debit cards that face the same, if not increased, security risks as credit cards. Debit cards are similar to credit cards, however, to complete a debit transaction, the account holder's Personal Identification Number (PIN) is frequently given in addition to the card number at the time of purchase. In addition, the debit card draws funds from the account (typically a checking account) to which it corresponds. In many cases, the PIN given with debit card transactions may be the same PIN used to access the account, e.g., via automated teller machine or phone, to which the debit card is linked. If a purchase transaction made using a debit card is intercepted and used fraudulently, the intercepting thief has the ability both to make purchases using the debit card number and, with the PIN, to draw funds directly from the associated debit account.
The need for improved credit card safety has put pressure on credit card companies and merchants to provide methods of ensuring secure electronic transactions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,144 to Pickett discloses a method for performing secure transactions, such as credit card purchases, using two or more non-secure networks (such as the Internet and the public telephone system) in such a way that security is insured. A person wishing to initiate a secure transaction sends a message over one of the non-secure networks to a computer. That computer automatically uses the second non-secure network to contact the person back to verify the transaction. The call-back mechanism employs a method to authenticate the identity or authority of the person initiating the transaction. No single wire-tapping or network snooping device sees the entire transaction. No single database contains the entire set of information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,721 to Sixtus discloses a method for executing a secure online transaction between a vendor computer and a user computer, wherein the vendor computer and the user computer are interconnected to a computer network such as the Internet for data communications therebetween. The method comprises the steps of the user computer transmitting a transaction request message to the vendor computer via the computer network, the financial transaction request comprising user identification data unique to the user computer; in response to receiving the transaction request, the vendor computer sending a transaction verification request to a trust server computer interconnected to the computer network, the transaction verification request comprising the user identification data and data indicative of the requested transaction; in response to receiving the transaction verification request, the trust server computer authenticating the user computer by using the user identification data and communicating with the user computer for verification with the user identification data; and the trust server authorizing the transaction when the authenticating step has passed.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,738 to Ogram discloses an automated payment system particularly suited for purchases over a distributed computer network such as the Internet. In such a distributed computer network, a merchant or vending computer contains certain promotional information which is communicated to a customer's computer. Based upon the promotional information, the operator of the customer's computer decides to purchase the services or goods described by the promotional information. The customer's computer is linked to a payment processing computer and the customer's credit card number and the amount of the goods or services is transmitted to the payment processing computer. The payment processing computer automatically contacts a bank for verification of the credit card and amount; the bank transmits an authorization to the payment processing computer. The payment processing computer communicates a self-generated transaction indicia, and in some embodiments a password, to the customer's computer. In the embodiment where a password is used, the customer's computer uses the password with the merchant's computer in obtaining access to protected information or to establish shipping instructions.
An additional security method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,154 to Harris (hereinafter “Harris”), which discloses a system and method for verifying a commercial transaction between a card-holder, a merchant, and a credit card company. The card-holder makes a purchase with the merchant using a full credit card number. The merchant submits a transaction approval request (TAR) for approval with the credit card company. The credit card company executes conventional credit approval of the transaction approval request, as well as verifies the transaction approval request with the card-holder. An approval is sent to the merchant only after the transaction approval request is both conventionally approved by the credit card company and verified by the card-holder. The card-holder, or the credit card company, may initiate verification of the transaction approval request. The transaction approval request can also be automatically verified if one or many pre-verification criteria is/are satisfied by data contained in the transaction approval request. The pre-verification criteria can be initially determined and/or modified by the card-holder. As another security feature, the card-holder may selectively activate and deactivate their credit card/account as desired. The credit card itself includes indicia of security measures.
The system and method of Harris, however, requires that the transaction approval request be verified by the card-holder, i.e., approval is sent to the merchant only after the transaction approval request is verified by the card-holder. This places the card-holder in the transaction approval process for each transaction and increases transaction processing time.
In addition, Harris discloses automatic verification of a transaction approval request if pre-verification criteria are met. For example, at column 4, line 62-column 5, line 31, Harris discloses a system and method for pre-verifying certain transactions. According to Harris, the authorization module compares the transaction approval request with the pre-verification criteria and automatically verifies the transaction approval request if the pre-verification criteria are met. Harris also discloses, at column 9, line 65-column 10, line 4, that Verification Pending Queue (VPQ) 228 provides storage for pending TARs awaiting verification by card-holder 102 and that TARs remain in VPQ 228 until verified, denied, or until the lapse of a predetermined time period. Further, FIG. 14 of Harris illustrates that if in fifth step 809, the pre-verification requirements are not satisfied, then in a sixth step 810, authorization module 226A transfers the associated TAR record to VPQ 228 (which provides storage until card holder disposition, as discussed above). Accordingly, the system and method of Harris pre-verify TARs, then provide two options: 1.) the TAR is either approved when the pre-verification criteria are satisfied; or 2.) the TAR is directed to the VPQ for further verification by the card holder when the pre-verification criteria are not satisfied. As such, the final disposition of a non-pre-verified TAR is delayed, while the TAR is stored in the VPQ, until the card holder has the opportunity to verify the TAR. Further, by storing non-pre-verified TARs, the potential for a breach in the security of the stored TARs is significantly increased.